Just A Pinch of Trouble
by MadyDJ
Summary: Haruhi doesn't tell the Hosts that she found a job at Starbucks so that they won't show up, distracting her from work. But after Kaoru overhears her and Kyoya talking about her job plans, the others find out and bring all the choas to the shop. Afterall, to the hosts, nothing's better than a commoners coffee shop!
1. A Commoners Coffee Shop!

So I got the idea for this story a few months ago. I was at Starbucks with my family and we were just talking when I mentioned to my brother, "What if the Host Club was here?" We both agreed that they would go crazy over "commoners coffee", we thought they would just love it there. So then I was like, "I gotta make that into a story!" and came up with this. So I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Tamaki woke to sunlight drifting into his room. More sleep would have been nice but he just had to go to school. He got out of bed only to be interrupted by a loud ring.

It was Hikaru calling. He could only imagine what those little devils could possibly want.

"Hello," ,Tamaki moaned into the phone.

"What's up, boss? Kaoru and I are really bored and were wondering if you'd like to go out and do something with us?" ,Hikaru said.

He felt himself pulling off a look of confusion. "You idiots do realize that we'll get in trouble if we ditch school, right?"

"What are you talking about?" ,Kaoru faintly called out. "Today's Sunday."

Realization rushed through him as he smacked his hand onto his face. He had forgotten, yet again, that it was Sunday. 'I need a calendar hanging from my ceiling or something. Geeze...'

"Right, it's Sunday, my bad. So what do you guys want to do?" ,Tamaki finally said back.

"We don't know. That's why we called you. You should see what Haruhi's doing and then call us back.",Hikaru mentioned.

"Okay, I'll be back in a bit then." ,He said.

"Okay, bye." ,Hikaru said, then hung up.

Afterwards, Tamaki called Haruhi's cell phone, the one the twins gave her, but had no luck reaching her the first time. So he tried calling her again right away, but there was no answer. he tried again, and again, and again, over and over, his heart stopping for a moment every time. He never got a reply. After trying to call her at least fifteen times, he just knew she was in trouble.

His eyes shot open. Finally fully awake, he called Hikaru back and reached him by the second ring.

"Hello," ,Hikaru answered.

"SHE'S MISSING!" ,Tamaki yelled back.

There was a short pause. "What do you mean she's missing?" ,Kaoru cried with worry detected into his voice.

"I've called her dozens of times and she's not answering! Something terrible has probably happened to her! She must have been kidnapped by thugs, drugged to death, and then sold into slavery! WE MUST SAVE HER!"

"Calm down, boss. You're being overly dramatic. That probably didn't happen." ,Hikaru explained.

Tamaki was about to break into another worried rant just when Kaoru spoke up. "Wait a sec, now I remember. She mentioned to Kyoya-Sempai that she found a weekend job."

They found that believable because she is always working even at home or when cleaning the clubroom. It made sense to them that she'd get a job but they were upset that she only told Kyoya about it but not them.

"How'd you find that out?" ,Hikaru asked his brother.

"I overheard Haruhi and Kyoya-Sempai talking about it. Apparently she's working at a commoners coffee shop." ,Kaoru said.

"A what?!" ,Tamaki said in excitement. "Well, we have to go then! Come on, we'll surprise Haruhi!"

The twins gave a devious smile in unison. "Good idea, boss! We should get the others!"

"Okay! You guys go get Honey-Sempai and Mori-Sempai and I'll go get Kyoya!"

"On it!" Hikaru hung up and Tamaki got dressed quickly and made his may to Kyoya's house. But dreading the Shadow King's reaction when he had to be woken up.

"Hey, Haruhi, do you need help with that? This machine can be pretty hard to handle." ,one of the workers named Marie said.

She shook her head. "I think I can manage it." Haruhi pushed one of the buttons on the machine and hot liquid came out of it and into the cup.

"Well, it looks like you're doing fine so I'll leave you to it." ,Marie said to her.

"Okay, thanks." She finished pouring the coffee into the cup and went on topping it with whipped cream and then delivering it to the customer.

This was indeed her ideal place of work. She had wished for a long time that she could work at Starbucks and really, the experience was everything she had imagined it to be. It was an easy place to work at. The coffee and refreshments were easy to make. The place was quiet and simple. Most customers come just to have coffee while studying so it's never completely loud inside. And she enjoyed that.

She was glad she didn't tell the guys of her job plans except for Kyoya. She would of told them but she knew they would want to hang out with her while at work. After what happened in Karuizawa, she couldn't afford for them to be a distraction and she didn't want to go through all that ruckus all over again. So she kept this to herself and was fine with that.

She welcomed each customer that entered the shop. The bell on the door chimed, signaling that another customer had walked in.

"Good afternoon, wel-" She stopped once her eyes fell upon the crowd of customers. In the lead was a blonde boy and five more guys she clearly recognized. Her eyes widened in disbelief.

Tamaki threw his arms up in the air. "COMMONERS COFFEE SHOP!"

"WOHOOO!" The twins cheered.

All the quiet customers were now staring at them in alarm. Tamaki took the time to reassure them. "Fear not, dear commoners. We are just here to examine the ways of commoners coffee shops."

Haruhi sunk to the floor and hid under the counter. She just wanted to crawl into a deep whole and not come out.

* * *

Okay! Tell me what you guys think! I'll have a new chapter up soon!

~Mady~


	2. Waking Up the Shadow King

**I'm back! Sorry I've been gone awhile, I've been sick so I've also been to lazy to write :P**

_**Thank you's and mentions:**_

**NonieBee: Thank you also for the inspiration of this chapter. I didn't include the twins visit with Honey though but I did include the part where Tamaki tries to wake up Kyoya. XD So this should be good X3**

**JustJolola: I always make sure to re-read the chapter for mistakes before it gets submitted but I still must have skipped over ! Thanks for pointing that out!:)**

**Yugiohyaoifangirlftw: Lol, thanks glad you liked it :D**

**Note: Sorry this chapter's short :/**

**Now read on!**

* * *

~One hour earlier~

"Kyoya! Time to get up!" ,the blonde sang as he crashed into his bedroom.

Kyoya was still in bed, fast asleep. Tamaki knew how dangerous it would be to try to wake him up, but he desperately wanted him to go with everyone to see Haruhi at work. So he put his fear aside and nudged Kyoya as hard as he could in hopes that he would get up.

"Come one. The entire club is going to see Haruhi today!" ,Tamaki whined. The shadow king finally awakened, all the while giving Tamaki the evil stink eye.

"What the hell are you doing here, you big idiot?" ,he grumbled.

Tamaki shrunk back a little. "Well, we're going to visit Haruhi at her new job. Don't you want to come along?"

Kyoya reached over to his nightstand, finally putting his glasses on. "And how exactly did you find out that she got a job?"

Crap. Now he was screwed. He didn't want to rat out Kaoru but he was almost left with no choice. "Well, um..I heard from the twins. They overheard you. And by "they" I mean Kaoru did."

Kyoya sighed. Both because he was really tired and annoyed that Kaoru would blab about Haruhi's job plans to everyone, especially to Tamaki when she didn't want any of the club members to know. But what had been done was done. He couldn't help it.

"Fine, I suppose I'll have to go to make sure you all behave yourselves. Just give me a few minutes." ,he decided.

"Yes! Alright, then I'll be waiting for you outside." Tamaki ran excitedly out of the room, leaving Kyoya to get dressed.

The sleepy young man thought to himself, how much trouble everyone was going to put Haruhi in that day.

* * *

**NOOOO! It's too short! /.\ Grrr.. That's all I could get out at this time. I thought, better to at least update something short than nothing at all.**

**I'll have the next chapter up by Wednesday night!**

**Love,**

_**~Mady~**_


	3. A Party in a Coffee Shop?

**Finally back! Thanks to those who have been patient with me! This chapter really took some thought and I had to make sure the outcome of it was well put out before I updated.**

**_Thank you's and mentions_**

**NonnieBee: Haha! But I love that idiot x) Thank you!**

**Yugiohyaoifangirlftw: Yup! She'll be in this chapter!**

**Psyka: Exactly and thanks :)**

**Justjolola: Lol, we'll have to find out!**

**Hope you guys enjoy! This will be the last chapter because this was meant to be a short story :) I had a good time making it and I'm glad you all liked it so far!**

**Now onto the next chapter..**

* * *

She really didn't want to get up and face what was lying just in front of her. She knew how reckless Tamaki was and his being here at her first job in a while, would just turn into chaos.

_"Maybe if I just pretend I don't know them then the workers won't hold them against me." ,_she thought. Yes, she knew that was bound to work.

She steadily got up from the floor and realized all eyes were on the club. It wasn't a surprise, those fools were the loudest people in the room.

"Oh, there you are, Haruhi! We thought we came to the wrong place!" ,Tamaki bursted, overjoyed to see his fellow host.

Haruhi did not once glance at the crowd of boys near the entrance. She only went back to making coffee.

The others scurried around the shop, looking at all the nicknacks while Tamaki went to console Haruhi. She still didn't look at him.

"Hello?" ,Tamaki waved his arms in front of her. "Am I invisible or something?"

"May I help you." ,Haruhi said still focused on her work at hand.

"Yay! You can hear me! Oh, Haruhi I'm so excited to be here! Why didn't you tell us you got a job!"

"Sir, can you please just take your order." ,she said, finally glancing up at him.

Tamaki was really taken aback and couldn't understand why she was pretending that she didn't know him.

"Why are you acting so strange?" Then it clicked. "Wait, do you have amnesia?! You must! Haruhi, you need to see a doctor!" ,he yelled.

"Shut up, you big idiot!"

"Hey, Haruhi, do you know these, guys?" ,Marie asked her.

She turned red. "Uh n-no I've never even seen them before."

"What?!" ,Tamaki screeched. "That juts proves you have amnesia!"

"I do not! I'm pretending to not know you guys because your about to ruin this job for me!"

"Oh, so you do know them.",Marie said.

Haruhi sighed. "Yes, I am so sorry for all of this."

She laughed. "Oh, I don't really mind. I mean, they all are quite handsome."

Tamaki flashed one of his signature host smiles a her. "Thank you, my dear."

The girl lightly blushed. "So are these your school mates?"

"Yes, I'm in a club with them."

"Oh, yeah? What kind of club?"

"A host club." ,Haruhi said.

Marie was confused but then she laughed. "You're in a host club,Haruhi? But you're a girl!"

"Yes, but the customers don't know that. I was forced to join this club because I broke an expensive vase and can't pay for it so I'm working for it by being a host."

"How intresting? What is it like being a host?"

Haruhi just looked to her wild bunch of other members and shook her head. "A roller coaster."

"Well, it sounds like fun." ,Marie giggled. Then she looked to Tamaki and smiled. "Um, would you like me to get you anything? It'll be on the house for you and the others if you guys would like coffee or something."

_'Yeah, but I'm sure they have enough money to pay for it_.' .Haruhi thought.

Tamaki slowly took the young lady's hand in his. "Yes, my dear. We would appreciate that. And what would your name be?"

She blushed again. "It's Marie."

"Well,what a lovely name." ,Tamaki said. "Would you mind if I observe how you make the coffee."

"Oh, not at all! Just go through that door over there."

Marie got all the supplies out to make the freshest coffee while Tamaki inventively watched her.

"Hey, look there! That shelf is pilled with instant coffee!" ,Hikaru bursted. The twins rushed over to the shelves filled with packages of ground coffee. It wasn't actually instant coffee. It was ground beans. But the twins didn't know that. They ran so fast to the shelves that they knocked them over.

Haruhi gasped and rushed over to them. Almost hitting them upside the head. "Are you kidding me?! Can you guys try to be less reckless for once?!" She started to quickly pick up the remaining packages that were on the ground a put them back on the shelves.

"Geeze we're sorry." ,Hikaru said.

"We just got really excited.".Kaoru finished.

Haruhi pulled herself off the ground once she was finished. "Whatever, just try to behave yourselves."

"Now, what's that supposed to mean?" ,Kaoru stated.

"I know you guys all too well..." ,Haruhi sighed.

"Look, you all should come see this! Miss Marie is showing me how to make this commoners coffee!" ,Tamaki blurted out.

The twins hurried over to the front counter instantly, almost knocking Haruhi over on their way there. Kyoya, Mori, and Honey also went over to observe the coffee making process. _These guys are so easily entertained,_ Haruhi thought.

She went over to keep an eye on the group. Making sure they didn't screw anything up and upset Marie.

"Oh, there you are." ,Marie said to Haruhi. "I have to unload some things out back. Can you continue here and show your friends how to make the coffee."

She rolled her eyes. "Sure, I'll do it."

"Thank you, see you later, guys." Marie left and Haruhi took her place in making the coffee.

"Now explain to us how to make the coffee, Haru-Chan." ,Honey said, sweetly.

"Well, all right. first you take the beans, put them in this blender." She swiftly put the dry beans into the coffee maker until it dinged. She took the pot from underneath, out. "Then when it's ready you place it into a heat safe cup like this one." ,she said, pulling out an empty cup. "Then, you fill it with the coffee and put whipped cream on top of it." The gang stared at the cup of coffee in complete awe.

"And if you'd like, you can put caramel sauce on top of it. Sempai, the sauce is right next to you. Can you lend it to me?" ,she said to Tamaki.

"Right, of course! Can I put it on?!" ,Tamaki begged.

"Fine,whatever, yeah place just a pinch of it on the top."

"Okay." Tamaki took Haruhi's place in front of the coffee. He took the spoon out of the jar but didn't quite notice that he had a large amount of the substance on the spoon than was needed, before he put it into the coffee.

Haruhi pulled a face palm while Tamaki cheered for himself.

"Sempai, that's cookie dough, not caramel! And that wasn't even a pinch, it was a spoonfull!"

He frowned. "Oh, did I not do it right? I'm sorry, Haruhi. I'm unclear on what exactly a "pinch" is."

She looked to the ground. "You all are just a pinch of trouble." ,she mumbled.

"What was that?" ,Hikaru asked.

She shook her head. "Forget it. You all, go mingle and I'll make coffee for each of us."

"Yay, commoners coffee!",the twins cheered.

"Haha, hello everyone!" ,a voice came from the entrance.

Haruhi looked up from her coffee making and noticed Renge, along with the entire Ouran Academy students, crowding into the shop.

"No, no, NO!" ,she shouted.

"What's with all the commotion?" ,Marie came in, asking. Then she looked into the crowd of kids in disbelief. "Haruhi, did you invite these people?"

Haruhi was flabbergasted. "I-I um...well no I didn't exactly t-they j-just showed up.."

"Well, that's to bad because..I think it would have been wonderful for you to throw a party in my shop! I'd be honored! Hey, everyone let's Partay! Free coffee for all of you!" ,Marie shouted to the crowd.

The students cheered then one of them turned up a boombox and everyone suddenly started dancing. The club was having a blast. They danced with all the girls, having their regular "host club" routine with them.

But Haruhi was in complete shook. She finally found Tamaki and pulled him away from everyone else."Did you invite the whole school to my work?" ,she said, stubbornly.

Tamaki rubbed his head. "Well...yes, but I thought it would be fun! Having a party at your new work!"

She shook her head and leaned against the wall. "You want to know something?"

"What is it?"

She finally giggled. "You're insane."

He nodded and chuckled. "If you say so, Haruhi. Now would you like to dance with me?" He held out his hand to her in hopes that she would come to the crowd with him.

"Why not.." ,she said.

He cheered in excitement then took her over to the floor of dancing students.

She was surprised Marie had actually approved of all of this. Then she thought, _You really are lucky to be handsome. Those looks can get you anywhere._

* * *

**There ya have it! Hope you all enjoyed the story! Feel free to leave reviews!**

**Bye!**

**_~Mady~_**


End file.
